


Chasing monsters

by amlago



Series: Mad geniuses and fluffy tigers [7]
Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Pokemon GO, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Beta Read, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: Calvin introduces Loki to Pokémon Go





	Chasing monsters

It was, when all was said and done, Calvin's fault. If he hadn't told Loki about Pokémon Go, and showed him the app, it would never have happened. Of course Calvin didn't have a problem with what happened and couldn't understand why people were upset.

Loki had, as he sometimes has, problem sleeping. Dreams of falling through the space between the roots of Yggdrasil were not pleasant dreams, so when Calvin visited and told him about this great app he had on his phone Loki was intrigued. It didn't help that he then spent the next three days watching the anime nonstop in an effort to keep awake. Loki would never tell anyone that he actually didn't remember what happened next. The last thing he knows is that he's downloading the app while thinking that it would be fun if it was too real.

Apparently sometimes gods can do their equivalent of sleepwalking, which in his case seems to be doing magic in his sleep. When Loki wakes it's a brand new world, at least for those millions who has Pokémon Go on their phones. Suddenly all the different monsters are real, and interact with each other and their trainers.

It's all over the news and internet. No that Loki is aware, since he's preoccupied with the half-dead fish that's flopping on his floor. And the strange planlike thing that's apparently decided to nest in his teapot.

Magic is based on two things, belief and the strengths of the magic user. Without either it's impossible to perform any type of magic. Sure, knowledge is also important but not essential. Without the belief that a thing can be done it doesn't matter how much magic is used, and vice versa. Loki is if not the strongest magician in the realm, then at least one of the strongest and since millions of children believe that Pokémon’s are real the whole world if affected. Its only luck that connects the magic to the app, otherwise the creatures would be able to interact freely with the world.

Loki puts the fish in his bathtub and leaves it there. He glares at the plant creature but decides to let it stay in the teapot, at least this way he knows where it is. When his fridge suddenly makes a suspect noise Loki sighs and goes to the tower. Someone there probably knows what's going on, and more important he can find breakfast there.

"Brother!" Thor greets him with his booming voice when he spots Loki. He quickly quiets down when he receives a glare in response. "Come, let's break fast together."

One thing Thor has learnt growing up with Loki was that he should be careful of his brother before breakfast. Otherwise it led to dire retributions, such as Midgardians believing that his war carrion was pulled by goats of all things. Or getting tricked into a wedding gown, something he can laugh about now but didn't find amusing when it happened.

They had just started eating their toasts when Calvin comes running.

"You are the absolute best! I'm gonna catch them all!" He cackles in Loki's ear as he attack hugs him before running off again.

"Does anyone know what's going on with Calvin?" Tony asks as he wanders into the kitchen in search for coffee.

"I have no idea," Loki says as he discreetly nudges a blue mouse thing away from his plate.

"Yeah, no. I don't believe you," Tony takes a gulp of coffee. "And you know why I know you're lying? Your lips are moving and sound is coming out." He sits down at the table. "And you know, the news is full of reports of people all over the world seeing Pokémon's."

"Brother, what did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Loki sniffs and steals the last muffin.

"All over the world," Tony repeats. "You're the only one who would be able to do something like this."

Loki can't help preening a little.

"Yes, well, it appears that there's a lot of belief in these so called Pokémon."

Thor starts laughing and thumps him on the back.

"Ok, I'm lost."

"It's simple, Man of Iron. My brother most likely did some small mischief magic, but since there's so many who believe in these Pokémon it spread all over Midgard. It will wear off in time, but until then I don't think my brother can do anything."

"And why can't he do anything, Point Break?"

"I am powerful but not even I can go against the belief of so many mortals, especially since most of them are adolescents."

"Huh, fair enough. What are you going to do then?"

"Thor, apparently you are supposed to catch as many of the different kinds you can. Would you like to accompany me in this quest? The only thing you need is your phone."

"Aye! That sounds most fun! What do you do with them after you catch them?"

"You train them, and then you can test their might against others. I think there are arenas where you can go against masters of some kind, but I am uncertain."

"I will return as soon as I've found my phone and then we can go on this quest!"

Tony looks after Thor as he hurries away.

"I didn't take you for someone who watched children's cartoon."

"Children anime, since it's original from Japan."

"Yeah, whatever. So do you even know how to use the app?"

Loki hesitates and Tony smirks.

"Don't worry, it's not hard. Here let me show you, I just need to download it myself first." Tony makes the mistake of looking up after he installed the game and flinches. "What the actual fuck! What is that? Jarvis, are you seeing that?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm uncertain what you're talking about."

"Huh, ok, yes. Why don't you try and install the game and see what happens."

"Very well, calibrating. I seem to pick up something, but only when I use visual input, nothing on scanner."

"Ok, what is that?"

"I believe it's called a Marill."

Before either Tony or Loki can ask anything else a ball suddenly appears capturing the creature. The ball wobbles a couple of times before it stills and then disappears.

"Jarvis, what did you just do?"

"I caught my first Pokémon," and you can just hear the satisfaction in Jarvis voice.

"Just because you installed the app doesn't mean you need to play the game."

"Of course not sir, releasing the Marill in the workshop."

"What! No! Bad Jarvis!"

"Sir, you better come. Apparently Butterfinger is afraid of water fairies."

Tony hurries away, leaving Loki to wait for his brother. Not that, that takes long, just long enough for him to understand more of how the game works. Luckily Thor had managed to install the game on his phone with Jarvis help. So they were ready to start collecting the different creatures.

Over the next week the media was overflowing with pictures of Thor catching Pokémon’s or battling it out with them. Thor preferred those that either resembles dragons or sturdy looking ones, like Rhyhorn. Loki on the other hand decides to do the completely opposite and only captures those that are either cute or frail looking, like the Beautifly. He then has fun with using them to beat the crap out of Thor's.

Calvin resurfaces after a couple of days, the proud owner of the strangest Pokémon he can find, he especially likes the Drifloon and Unown that he managed to find. He proudly proclaims himself on team red and then stops to coo at Loki's Pokémon before saying something about a gym and running away again. The two demigods has no idea what that was about and instead throws out some new lure.

The Pokémon’s stays real for just over a month before they slowly starts to disappear again. First the new Pokémon’s returns to being only digital, but a few days later the captures ones also return to normal.

Tony would never confess on missing the Klinklang that he couldn't ignore when he saw it and ended up capturing. And he would never ever tell anyone about the file in Jarvis serve that had the schematics on how to create a real one. At the moment he was more occupied with soothing ruffled feathers in the UN since apparently some historical buildings had been designated as gyms and apparently there had been some actual damage on some of them from either Pokémon's or their trainers. Questions on who should be held accountable for this and all the other chaos the last couple of years were being raised. Could it be seen as an act of God if it was Thor who destroyed a building, or perhaps a force of nature.

Loki on the other hand was listening to Calvin as he told him about another anime that involved pirates and strange fruits that gave them absurd powers. Perhaps that was something he could watch the next time he had trouble sleeping, it sounded interesting.


End file.
